Like a Butterfly
by Kima Muraki
Summary: Fye X Kurogane : Fye se souvient...


Une petite fic pour la personne que j'aime, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez...

* * *

**Like a Butterfly**_  
_

_« L'amour est comme un papillon. Il est hors de portée quand on le chasse, mais si on le laisse tranquille, il peut très bien venir se poser sur notre épaule. »_

C'est une citation que j'avais lue il y a longtemps, dans un des livres poussiéreux de Célès. Je l'avais jamais réellement comprise, encore moins moi qui passait mes journées seul à étudier et à pratiquer la magie pour devenir plus fort. Pas pour une raison noble comme dans le but de protéger une personne que j'aime. Je n'en avais de toutes façons pas. Ni parents, ni amis. C'était simplement parce que je n'avais rien à faire. Parce qu'un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'avais beaucoup de potentiel de ce côté-là et que je devais en profiter. Alors je l'ai fait.

Je ne voyais pas réellement l'utilité de « chasser » l'amour. Il fallait dire que personne ne m'avait jamais appris de quoi il s'agissait. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas vouloir quelque chose que je ne connaissai pas. Maintenant je sais ce que ça signifie bien sûr. Je sais aussi ce que ça implique, et ce qu'on ressent. Et puis, cette citation de papillon m'est sortie de l'esprit. J'ai continué à étudier, encore et encore. Ensuite, c'est arrivé. Quand j'ai dû sceller Ashura-Ô et quitter Célès pour commencer notre voyage. Avec toi et ces deux enfants.

A partir de ce moment là, j'ai commencé à oublier. Mes études, ma magie, cet homme que j'avais endormi, ce passé qui me poursuivait et ces malédictions. Et même si je mentais, à contre cœur, je me sentais bien avec vous tous. Avec toi surtout. Je prenais plaisir à te taquiner et t'embêter gentiment. Mais je crois qu'à force je suis allé trop loin … Et pourtant, je ne pense pas regretter tout ça… Au contraire, si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. Parce qu'il s'agissait de très bons moments malgré tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne que Shaolan n'était qu'un clone du vrai. Qu'il m'arrache l'œil et que je devienne un vampire. Totalement dépendant de toi, ce qui m'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Je n'étais pas humilié, ni réellement vexé d'être au crochet de quelqu'un. Ce qui me dérangeait c'était de t'ennuyer. Car si c'était gentil avec mes Kuro-Tan et tous ces surnoms, il s'agissait là d'autre chose. Alors j'ai commencé à te détester. Intérieurement, de t'en vouloir d'avoir fait ça, de m'avoir sauvé pour n'être plus qu'une loque.

Mais je ne sais pas comment, je crois qu'au bout d'un moment je suis parvenu à te pardonner. Pas entièrement, je pense que ça ne sera même jamais le cas. Notre quête pour le clone a repris son cours, et les seuls moments où on se parlait, étaient lorsque nous étions devant les enfants, pour garder la face, ne pas les inquiéter. Et quand je buvais ton sang, ou que tu me réprimandais parce que tu savais aussi bien que moi que j'attendais d'être à ma limite, d'être à bout. Et finalement, c'était toi qui comprenais quand tu me voyais vaciller ou sur le point de tomber dans l'inconscience. Dans ces moments là, c'était toi, comme lors d'un rituel malsain, qui te coupais le poignet pour me donner une raison plus ou moins valable de boire ce sang dont j'avais besoin pour vivre. Ce liquide écarlate qui symbolisait ma dépendance envers toi ainsi que le lien qui nous unissait.

Depuis, nous avons traversé maints et maints mondes parallèles, et récupéré plusieurs plumes appartenant à la princesse. Mais tout cela devenait bien monotone malgré tout. Malgré toutes les rencontres qu'on faisait et tout ce qu'on pouvait échanger. Je ne pensais plus qu'à toi et à mon statut de vampire. Seulement je me suis rendu compte que plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je m'enfonçais dans mes pensées noires. Je regardais les enfants jouer, parler et se comprendre alors que moi je n'étais pas capable de comprendre le moindre de tes actes. A commencer par cette envie de me faire devenir vampire pour que je puisse survivre. Toi comme moi savons que j'aurai dû mourir. Et que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde.

Et tandis que je pensais ça, j'étais sur la terrasse de notre nouvelle chambre d'hôtel, appuyé contre le muret de protection. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué le papillon qui me volait autour depuis un bon moment apparemment. Sans prévenir, il s'est posé sur ma main alors que je regardai au loin. Un léger sourire s'est esquissé sur mes lèvres alors que je me suis dit que vraiment, il tombait à pic pour me rappeler que malgré tout, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas et qui restaient belles. Comme cet être ailé sur lequel je soufflai doucement pour qu'il s'envole, et être sûr de ne pas le blesser malencontreusement. Mais il ne semblait pas de cet avis puisqu'il resta bien accroché. J'haussai alors les épaules et le laissai là, faisant juste attention à ne pas l'écraser contre le mur ou ce genre de choses.

Peu de temps après, tu es sorti toi aussi sur la terrasse pour me rejoindre. A ce moment là, le papillon est partit voler un peu plus loin. Un signe ? Peut être. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que nous avions parlé aussi sérieusement, pendant de très nombreuses minutes. Tant et si bien que nous avons dû arrêter parce qu'il commençait à faire froid dehors. Le plus surprenant était certainement nos sujets de conversation. Futiles la plupart du temps, cela allait de la couleur des arbres étranges dans ce monde, aux formes des maisons en passant par la magie présente dans le pays. Tu as du voir que ce propos ne me réjouissait nullement puisque tu as rapidement changé. Ça m'a surpris et ça m'a fait sourire. Je voyais bien que tu essayais de nous faire partir sur de nouvelles bases, qu'on recommence à se charrier et à être plus proche. Et je dois dire que ça a bien marché, puisque dès le lendemain, on se parlait de nouveau, presque comme à l'époque où je n'étais pas encore un vampire. Presque parce qu'il restait un petit quelque chose en plus que j'interprétai comme une distance, une méfiance de ta part. A tort à vrai dire, mais je ne le savais pas encore.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous avions déjà parcouru deux ou trois mondes dont un où nous n'arrêtions pas de nous faire attaquer par des bestioles géantes et plus gluantes que tout ce que j'avais vu auparavant. Autant dire que c'était un plaisir de quitter ce pays des plus effrayants. Néanmoins nous y avons trouvé deux plumes. Et pendant que nous étions cachés sous un abri, et que je me débrouillai pour préparer une tisane pour les enfants, tu t'es isolé pour parler avec Mokona. Enfin, je me doute bien que ce n'était pas avec cette peluche de monstre mais avec la sorcière. Ce que j'ai trouvé assez étrange étant donné que tu passais ton temps à râler contre Yuuko-San. Malgré ma curiosité, j'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu.

C'est deux jours plus tard, dans le pays suivant, que tout a changé. Les enfants étaient couchés et nous étions en train de parler comme d'habitude dans la pièce qui nous servait de salon. Au bout d'un moment, toi et moi nous sommes tu. On s'est regardé, longuement. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai commencé par tes yeux écarlates. Puis je suis descendu le long de ton nez et de ta peau dorée. Jusqu'à tes lèvres à vrai dire. Ça a duré de longues secondes avant qu'on ne bouge. Je ne sais qui de toi ou de moi a amorcé le premier mouvement, ou si nous nous sommes rencontré en chemin. Mais nos lèvres se sont touchées et un long baiser s'est amorcé. Et j'ai frissonné continuellement, j'en avais la chair de poule. Puis tout est allé très vite. Sans rien dire, aucune parole. Aucun « je t'aime » verbal, nos actes nous le montrait assez bien. On ressentait les choses sans se les dire…

… Ça va faire un an aujourd'hui que c'est arrivé. Maintenant je suis allongé contre toi, la tête appuyée sur ton torse tandis que je regarde par la fenêtre entrouverte. Depuis notre premier baiser, j'ai vraiment retrouvé le sourire. Le vrai, pas le faux que je montrai à tout le monde pour faire croire que j'allais bien, pour mentir. On ne s'est toujours pas avoué nos sentiments par les mots, mais ce n'est pas un manque pour moi. Au contraire, j'aime notre façon de nous le « dire », comme si on se comprenait sans parler, juste par nos gestes et nos regards. Et je pense que c'est un peu le cas quelque part. Le temps que je ferme les yeux, j'ai senti quelque chose se poser sur mon bras. J'ai failli bouger, croyant à une mouche, pour la chasser. Mais en rouvrant les yeux, j'ai vu un papillon. Un sourire aux lèvres, je te regarde te réveiller.

Le papillon était revenu, et toi avec…


End file.
